


The Holy Lightning Knight Joins The Royal Family

by VoicesOfChaos



Series: Zexal Month 2016 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Choking, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kamishiro twins had always been closer to each other than anyone else but now they have let someone in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holy Lightning Knight Joins The Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> Should go without saying but the views expressed by the characters in story (like their justification for incest) does not reflect my personal views. This is merely a story. Also my apologizes to fans of AccidentShipping and GorgonicShipping.

_Rio sat on a throne made of ice. Her personal castle where she felt safe and secure. Where nothing could harm her. Any threat to her would be frozen. She could stop time to capture and savior the most perfect moments._

_The devilish man named IV suddenly appeared and conjured fourth hell-fire that melted apart her throne room. He was laughing, always laughing that terrible laugh! He was enjoying himself as he destroyed everything that made her feel safe. She tried her hardest not to show her pain, not to show her fear. He would just enjoy that more._

_As her safe haven melted away she fell for what felt like an eternity until she hit an ocean of her once protective ice. As she sank deeper into the abyss she knew suddenly that even in this empty darkness she was not alone._

_Suddenly those powerful firm hands were around her neck again. Drowning in the water with her was Vector! He tightened his around her throat as she was powerless to stop him. His face twisted into a sick mixture of pain and joy. Why! Why was he attacking her! Was there anywhere that she could feel safe? This was it. She was going to die. Again._

 

-/-/-/-/-

 

Rio woke up from her nightmare screaming! She was thrashing her arms about trying to fight off an imaginary IV and Vector. She couldn't stop crying as the memories of how badly they hurt her still scarred her!

A body wrapped around her, not a threatening way but instead a comforting embrace. Gentle hands hugged her tightly which made her feel safe from danger.

She caught her breath and tried to relax herself. She laid in that comforting cuddle for a good minute without saying anything or moving.

Rio softly said, “Thank you Ryoga.”

“You're safe now Rio. I, Durbe, am here to protect you.”

Rio blushed as she quickly corrected, “I'm so sorry Durbe. I didn't mean to call you...”

As Rio's voice trailed off Durbe said with a soft smile, “Hey it is okay. I understand. No need to apologize.”

Rio buried her face in Durbe's chest as she hugged him tightly. Through her muffled tears she whispered, “I'm sorry you have to see me this way. I should be stronger.”

Durbe shook his head as he ran his fingers through her hair. “No need to apologize. Even the strongest monarchs have holes in their armor. That is why you have your knights to protect you and keep you covered.”

Rio looked up and stared into Durbe's eyes. Her lips hung slightly ajar, she wanted to say something. She wanted to say something romantic or at least thank him but no words were forming. So instead she realized that maybe right now actions would communicate better than words. She pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss.

 

-/-/-/-/-

 

Ever since their parents died, Ryoga and Rio only had each other. Without the comfort or love of their parents they were forced to replace that comfort and love with each other. They grew close, very close. They knew earlier on that if anyone else ever knew just how close they were that they would be in trouble. Incest is taboo in society, if people knew their true feelings for each other it would cause them problems. But they both didn't care what society thought of their feelings. They were not like any other twins out there. They were different and needed each other no matter what society said.

To better hide their relationship from the public they quickly developed a facade of being rival siblings that always fought with each other. In public, like at school, they would hardly ever talk to each other and when they did it was typically to just bicker and insult each other. But it was all just an act that they had mastered over the years to draw any suspicious away from how they really felt.

Behind closed doors though the illusion was cast away and their love for each other was unbounded. If anyone knew what they really did together behind those close doors they would never be able to explain themselves to anyone. Or so they thought.

When they recovered their Barian memories it all made so much more sense to them. Their love for each other had lasted centuries and it was more than just brother-sister incest. The United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean as well as the Barians had no problems with incest. Their love had predated modern-day culture norms.

But there was something even more fascinating about their recovered memories, there was another person they had loved. The loyal knight and close adviser Durbe had been extremely close to both Nasch and Merag for centuries as well. Nasch could rely on him as his right hand and always wanted him extremely close by his side. Merag appreciated his strength and determination, she always wanted to feel his body against her own as well. Durbe was more than just a servant or a sex toy for both Nasch and Merag, he was the only other person that they had ever loved besides each other.

This flood of memories had Ryoga and Rio uneasy about Durbe at first. They knew he was a very useful soldier in the Barian invasion so they cooperated without much thought. But with the war over and peace returned, what were they to do next? They knew they couldn't hide these feelings for Durbe forever, they just wouldn't go away. Also what if they as Ryoga and Rio did not feel the same way about Durbe as Nasch and Merag did. They were the same people but at the same time modern everyday life as the Kamishiro twins was so different.

Surprisingly Durbe was the one to make the first move. He approached them both in private. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head as he begged for them to let him be their loyal knight again. Rio had no idea how to react but Ryoga acted quickly by asking him to stand up. He explained how he does want to try to being friends with him but wants to wipe their previous history clean. He wanted a fresh start at their relationship. To see where it leads from there.

They took it slow but over time each Kamishiro twin alternated going on dates with Durbe to really get to know him again. It was quite some time until all three of them went on a date together. As soon as they did though, they regretted not doing so sooner. The three of them all clicked perfectly with each other. Their relationship was different from what it was in the past, Durbe was more of an equal to the Kamishiro twins. This new dynamic took some getting used to but before long the three of them were happier than they had ever been.

 

-/-/-/-/-

 

The next morning after Rio's nightmare, Ryoga returned home. He had been out of town for a duel tournament. Durbe greeted him at the door with a long gentle kiss.

“It is great to see you back home Ryoga. I hope it went well. Me and your sister have missed you greatly. I'm making breakfast, so please come join us. She has been looking forward to cuddling with you.”

Ryoga asked in a stern voice, “Has Rio been ok? Since the incident I've been so worried about leaving her side, I don't want her to sleep alone.”

Durbe hugged Ryoga, “She was plagued by that nightmare again last night but she was happy that I was there for her when she awoke. She missed you indeed but I took care of her while you couldn't.”

Ryoga smilled and kissed Durbe again, “Thank you. I love you Durbe. Now lets go see our other love, Rio.”

 


End file.
